va11hallafandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
Patch 1.2.1.3 26 April, 2017- Kiririn51 (Original post) Master, we're in a loose spot. There is nothing special about this patch. *Minimal bug fixes *Repacked songs inside the game data due to licensing issues Some people have noticed the voice beeps changed. This is unintended, so we'll probably fix that later. Some have also reported creepy images inside the game folder, but I don't know about that. In the name of Sukeban... PS: 我们正在为支持中文字体而努力，请稍等！ Prologue Redux is here! 14 February, 2017- Kiririn51 (Original post) The day Corgis invaded Valhalla is now part of the full game. Originally starring the grumpy veterinarian Betty, her personal Slave Boy™ Deal, and an army of dogs that gave Jill a mild PTSD (she actually just can’t stand dogs anymore, not really a PTSD), the Prologue episode was a small three-chapter release meant to be a test to gauge interest, get some money to fund development, and a bonus for pre-ordering all at the same time. We got tons of feedback that shaped the final product and it was key to our survival. This content is now available inside the main game! It sports the shiny new visuals from the current engine, new story bits, extra room skins and new music from Garoad, plus awesome remixed songs from SageW and SenzaFine. Look for this Rare Gab! We hope you enjoy this piece of extra content, see you next time. -Kiririn51 Trading Cards! 1 August, 2016 - Kiririn51 (Original post) You can now """""""play"""""" the game again to get some digital swag, including a really cool foil badge I can't place in my profile even though I'm a developer. Please flood the Steam market with foils so I can get it, thanks. Update 1.1.0.4 is now LIVE! 4 July, 2016 - Ironic Lark (Original post) OH CRAP! I forgot to write this. This patch addresses the following issues and bugs: *An issue where full screen was disabled on OSX. *An issue where saving during the break and loading would give less money at the end of the day (This change is only reflected on new saves made after the patch) *An issue where Fore scratched the walls while Jill is out working. we're still fixing this. *Assorted typos across the game. As always, remember there's the forums for any new reports! Update 1.1.0.3 is now LIVE! 28 June, 2016 - Ironic Lark (Original post) This patch addresses the following bugs and errors: *This game's existence. *Nacho's beeps properly sound when he talks. *Save files now show a leading zero when needed (Only shown in newly saved data, old saves will not show it). *Game can now be closed with Alt+F4. *Game now remembers if it should launch in full screen or not. *Skip button deactivates while pressing Shift first (So puush users can send screens). *Mixing keyboard shortcuts are now stable and complete. *Advancing text through a gamepad is no longer possible to avoid gamepad-related bugs (Proper gamepad support will be added in a future update). *Added message to the post-credits save screen to clarify that you can save New Game Plus data (dubbed HEART Data) there. *New Game Plus intro talk no longer triggers if you complete the game and press New Game (You need to load the HEART data to see it, as intended). *The flag for completing the shooter minigame now remains after New Game Plus. *PC-9X no longer appears over everything if you fail to pay the light bill. *Boss' bullets no longer remain on screen during the shmup minigame's victory sequence. *Fixed assorted typos across the game Remember to report all bugs, typos and nitpicks at the forums! Category:VA-11 Hall-A: Cyberpunk Bartender Action